


Forgive A Little Bit

by DaniJayNel



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: AU, F/F, annie is an asshole, mikannie week day 4, theme is forgiveness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 12:19:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11783037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaniJayNel/pseuds/DaniJayNel
Summary: “I’m really sorry, Annie,” Mikasa said again for the twentieth time. “I really mean it.”Annie pretended to mull it over, then turned her face away so that she couldn’t see Mikasa’s crestfallen expression. “What were you even doing?”Mikasa released a heavy sigh and Annie bit the inside of her cheek to keep from smiling. She knew that Mikasa thought she was really mad. Good. Let the idiot sweat.XxXMikasa breaks something, Annie isn't as upset as she makes Mikasa think, and poor Ymir got her ass handed to her.





	Forgive A Little Bit

Sometimes, Annie knew she could be a little extra.

Mikasa was the most wonderful girlfriend in the world. Fit, strong in mind and body, incredibly attractive, compassionate, smart and tender. Honestly, Annie sometimes wondered if Mikasa wasn’t a little too good for her, but then Mikasa did dumb shit like this and she felt reaffirmed that their relationship was safe.

“I’m really sorry, Annie,” Mikasa said again for the twentieth time. “I really mean it.”

Annie pretended to mull it over, then turned her face away so that she couldn’t see Mikasa’s crestfallen expression. “What were you even doing?”

Mikasa released a heavy sigh and Annie bit the inside of her cheek to keep from smiling. She knew that Mikasa thought she was really mad. Good. Let the idiot sweat.

“We weren’t doing anything,” Mikasa argued. “It was an accident.”

“An accident?” She made her voice drop low, like she was seething on the inside. She actually heard Mikasa gulp. “You could have hurt yourself.”

“I know,” Mikasa grumbled. “I said I’m sorry.”

Annie shook her head and then grabbed her keys and headed for the door. Mikasa was right on her heels. “You don’t need to follow me.”

“Where are you going?” Mikasa asked, voice laced with worry.

“Out,” Annie growled. “While you clean up the house.” She slammed the door, inhaled in satisfaction and then climbed into her car. Mikasa didn’t run out of the house or even call her, though Annie did wait a few minutes just in case. When it was clear she was staying inside, she started the car and headed to Ymir’s.

Ymir wasn’t even surprised to see her. She glared at Annie with one eye. “What do you want?” she spat.

Annie made sure that her displeasure was written all over her face. “Is your master home?”

Ymir’s lip curled upwards. “I’m not in the mood for one of your bitch fits,” she growled.

“Do you think I’m in the mood to be here either?”

“It was a fucking accident, Annie. ‘S not like I got out unscathed either.”

She had a bag of ice over one eye which was already badly swollen, and the middle of her bottom lip had a deep cut. Annie felt a little sliver of pride.

“That’s what you get,” she told her.

“What’s going on?” Historia appeared at Ymir’s side, looking concerned. “Oh! Annie.” Her face paled. “I’m so sorry for what happened. It was really stupid of this one, and I’ve already punished her.”

Annie snorted. “Did you spank her? Or does she have to sit in the corner?”

Ymir’s glare worsened. “Why are you even here? Is Mikasa okay?”

Annie sighed. “Mikasa is thinking very hard about what she’s done. I need her to sweat a little.”

Historia seemed to understand. “Come in, then. I promise Ymir won’t do anything stupid again.”

“It wasn’t stupid!” Ymir argued. “And it was an accident, Jesus Christ.”

Annie walked in and shut the door behind her. “Getting into a full on fight because of a damn video game is the definition of stupid, Ymir,” she told her. “So you deserve every bit of punishment you get. You destroyed my house.”

“Hey, Mikasa decided to whip out the fucking martial arts. I would have been fine with simple feline slapping.”

Historia sighed and left the two of them to return to the kitchen. Annie decided that Ymir was as stubborn as Mikasa and that no telling her how stupid the two of them were would make her admit it. So she joined Historia and watched Ymir disappear into the lounge.

Hours later she finally went home. It was clean when she got there, and the broken things were thrown away. All but the painting that sat on the dining room table with a giant hole right in the centre of it. Annie sighed long and loud staring at it, and that was when Mikasa appeared behind her. She seemed to hesitate, but then she placed her hands on Annie’s shoulders and gave them a light squeeze.

“I really am sorry, babe.”

Annie smiled. “Okay. I forgive you.”

Mikasa’s hands disappeared. She rounded Annie so that she could see her face. “Wait, aren’t you furious with me?”

Annie shrugged. “I was only angry about that bruise on your face. But Ymir got her ass beat. I wasn’t even _that_ angry about it. You’re a big girl and you can handle yourself.”

Mikasa’s brows furrowed. “Then why all the yelling and storming out? Why’d you disappear for so long?”

Annie smirked. “To remind you who the boss is.”

Mikasa shook her head, sighing. “You’re unbelievable.”

“But you love me.”

They both stared at the painting then. “Didn’t you love this though?”

Annie started laughing. “Actually, I hated it so much.”

“Wait, what?”

“I think the painting being ruined is the only reason I wasn’t actually furious at you.”

Mikasa looked absolutely puzzled. “But I thought… when we saw it at the market, you stared at it for so long. You even said it was unbelievable and like nothing you’d ever seen before. You took a picture of it with your phone!”

Annie covered her mouth with a hand. “Mikasa, sweetheart, never take my comments seriously. I was astounded by how ugly it is.” She pointed at the offending object. “I mean who the hell would even fucking want something like this? Who even _creates_ something like this?”

Mikasa laughed. “I always wondered why you seemed to like it that day, but I figured you wanted it so I bought it.” She ran a hand through her hair. “I can’t believe I paid so much for this and you don’t even like it.”

The painting was huge, with a waterfall background and a man sitting naked on a rock. His head was a moose head, and his crotch was covered by a floating leaf. It looked like a fucking meme. Scratch it, a millennial had probably fucking painted it.

Mikasa had been so proud of herself that day, Annie just hadn’t had the heart to tell her how ugly this thing was. She had rushed to the bathroom to laugh her ass off, though.

“Let’s just get rid of Mr Moose, forget today happened and snuggle up in bed. I’m tired.”

Mikasa nodded. “That sounds like a good idea.” She laughed again, and then she pressed a kiss to Annie’s forehead and grabbed the painting. “Have I ever told you that you make my life so much brighter?”

Annie kissed her on the lips, then she grinned. “Occasionally yeah.”

Mikasa snorted, then left the apartment to chuck the painting away. Annie wondered into the kitchen to make something to eat, all the while wondering how she was going to tell Mikasa how god awful that vase was that they had in the bedroom…


End file.
